


Градации серого

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Сасазука Эйши сильно повлиял на всех людей в своём окружении. Но никто точно не знал, какое из его лиц было настоящим. Понять это помогли общие воспоминания об этом человеке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Из персонажей также полицейские.
> 
> Сасазука Эйши и Сай только упоминаются.
> 
> Навеяно этой картинкой http://i96.beon.ru/6/58/2305806/26/82946326/703626.jpeg и размышлениями после окончания манги.

-Яко!

Девушка очнулась от этого оклика и завертела головой. Но вокруг никого не было. Уже лет семь как Нейро в Аду восстанавливал силы. А сама Яко уже четыре года моталась по миру в поисках загадок. И сейчас она не могла понять, чей голос произнёс её имя. То ли слуховая галлюцинация – по привычке она продолжала иногда слышать рассуждения или шуточки Нейро. То ли продолжение её сна – давненько уже ей не снился инспектор…

Яко уронила голову на подушку и сообразила, что кожа лица и ткань под ней мокрые. Значит, она опять плакала во сне. Смутно вспомнилось, что только что ей снился кошмар из прошлого. А после пробуждения в сознании на миг отпечатался знакомый силуэт… Яко вздохнула. И тут же подскочила на кровати от пронзительного звонка. Она недавно вернулась в Японию, чтобы встретиться со старыми знакомыми, заодно и порыскать в поисках свежих загадок. Звонил Хигучи, с которым она договаривалась об обмене информацией.

Яко записала место и время встречи и стала собираться. Глянула в зеркало. Отражение оставляло желать лучшего. Девушка натянуто улыбнулась, после такого сна вновь чувствуя неприятный осадок в душе, и принялась яростно умываться. Оделась и, преодолевая жуткий голод, выскочила на улицу.

Хигучи ждал её в летнем кафе напротив нового здания Полицейского управления. Ничуть не изменившийся парень отщёлкивал на ноутбуке очередные данные. Яко поспешно заказала себе пять завтраков и уселась их поглощать. За несколько лет она научилась делать два дела сразу, поэтому они обсудили с Юей, который тоже был Цезарем и не отвлекался от компьютера, последние события в Японии. Яко, держа в одной руке вилку, ручкой во второй поспешно записывала особо интересные новости. Размышлять над ними она собиралась позже, а пока интуитивно отделяла важное от банального. Появление этого чутья она тоже списывала на то время, когда таскалась за Нейро по загадкам. Потом настал её черёд делиться сведениями о тех местах, в которых она побывала.

Под конец Юя оторвался от экрана и прищурился. Сообщил:

-Ты в курсе, что выглядишь ужасно? Глаз вообще не видать.

За это заявление он чуть не получил ложкой в лоб, но успел уклониться. А Яко потёрла зудящие веки и заказала ещё чашку кофе.

-В курсе, значит, - уже осторожнее сказал Хигучи. – Ну, такие круги я только у одного человека помню… А опухоль от рыданий, так?

На этот раз ему пришлось спасать ноутбук и себя от череды тарелок. Когда всё успокоилось, он опять посмотрел на собеседницу. Она печально кивнула:

-Почему-то во сне этот самый «один человек» был одет в белое…

-Давно он тебе не снился, - слегка удивился Юя, протирая очки. – Япония плохо на тебя влияет. Слишком много тяжёлых воспоминаний.

-Но хороших ещё больше, - возразила Яко. И мысленно добавила: «Хотя кошмары возвращаются чаще…»

-Ты уже ходила к нему?

-Послезавтра ровно семь лет, схожу.

-Эй, ты ведь не специально в это время приехала? – подозрительно прищурился Юя.

-Нет, оно само так получается, - мотнула головой Яко.

-Ну конечно, - хмыкнул хакер. И словно что-то вспомнив, выпрямился. – Точно! Шеф Усуи же что-то говорил про послезавтра! Я ещё удивился, как это он посреди рабочего дня уйти собирается! Всё понятно.

-А вы разве не помните? У вас же память будь здоров!

-Феноменальная, - гордо уточнил Хигучи. – И я помню то, что считаю полезным.

На это заявление Яко лишь грустно пожала плечами и допила кофе. А когда уже собралась уходить, спохватилась:

-Ваш начальник со всем отделением туда собрался? А во сколько?

-Да, часа в три, - уже погрузившись в работу, коротко ответил Юя.

-Спасибо! – Девушка махнула рукой и побежала ловить такси. Хотелось навестить школьных подруг, Аю, заглянуть в офис к Годаю. Мысленно она вычеркнула из списка встреч Ишигаки и Тодороки, ведь с ними она наверняка встретится через день.

* * *

-Яко!

На второе утро девушка проснулась от того же оклика. В этот раз она попыталась подробнее вспомнить, что ей только что снилось. Какая-то очередная муть, кровавые стены… И в конце – опять инспектор в белой одежде. Но было непонятно, он ли звал её по имени. Лицо Яко опять было заплакано… И сегодня о её «прекрасном» виде ей сообщила Канаэ, у которой она ночевала. Теперь пришлось соврать, что приснился голодный кошмар. Подруга не поверила, но промолчала и помогла ей привести лицо в порядок. После чего почти весь день таскала её по магазинам, подбирая одежду и всякие полезные вещи для путешествий.

Вечером, пообещав Канаэ встретиться перед отъездом, Яко в срочном порядке поехала к своему менеджеру. Годай коротко сообщил, что у них новый заказ от очередной сумасшедшей старушки. Пришлось, несмотря на усталость, выслушивать подробности того, что Нейро бы назвал «загадкой на один зуб». В перерыве между рытьём данных в интернете Яко заказала себе тройной ужин и откинулась на спинку кресла.

Тут скрипнула входная дверь, и к столу Годая просочился худенький и скользкий мужичок. Что-то быстро зашептал. Шинобу оторвался от прочитывания свежей газеты и теперь кивал в такт говорившему. Яко навострила уши, но сложно было что-то услышать за хрустом еды, а прервать ужин она физически не могла. Пришлось упустить все тайны и пронаблюдать, как отчитавшийся человек с поклоном выскальзывает за дверь.

-Эмм, он…

-Из мафии, ага. Нет, я не вернулся к прошлым делишкам, но информацию они добывать горазды.

-А я думала, что вас уже завербовали в группировку, - выговорила Яко сквозь последний бутерброд.

-Хех, ты и не представляешь, сколько их тут перебывало с предложениями, - самодовольно усмехнулся Шинобу. – Узнай об этом коп, позавидовал бы!

-Коп?.. – тихо переспросила Яко и улыбнулась. Вот уж что неожиданно, Годай сам же вспомнил о когда-то ненавистном, а потом и союзном инспекторе. – Постойте, почему позавидовал?

-А, ты же была в отъезде. Пока эти якудза сюда приходили, я всех о нём расспрашивал. Знаменитой он был личностью у них. Некоторые до сих пор дрожь в коленках сдержать не могут. Да ты и сама поди помнишь, тот полицай в очках говорил же, что коп после гибели семьи не чурался сомнительных знакомств. Учился всяким мафиози-фокусам, даже за границей был. У него там учитель по стрельбе, кажись, проживал, оттуда же у него и физподготовка. Короче, монстром был твой любимый инспектор!

Яко печально кивнула. Что-то такое и слышала, и подозревала. А одна фраза собеседника заставила её мозг работать:

-Погодите! Учитель за границей?! Кто, где?!

-Ты уверена, что хочешь знать? Он там явно не в шестёрках ходит. Мафия! – нахмурился Шинобу.

-А мы с вами у кого в слугах ходили? Мафиози не страшнее демона, - хмыкнула Яко.

-Тогда перед отъездом напомни, разузнаю. А сейчас у нас есть дело поважнее, - осадил её энтузиазм менеджер. – Я так понимаю, придётся к старушке домой наведаться?

-Да, найдём остатки информации, и загадка будет здесь, - девушка показала напарнику кончик языка.

-Отличная работа, детектив!

* * *

-Яко!

-Да?! – на третий день девушка не выдержала и ответила на зов. Часто заморгала на ярком свету и заслонилась от него рукой. Остатки кровавого сна таяли в памяти. А под веками постепенно расплывался силуэт мужчины в белом костюме. И по щекам снова катились слёзы. Но она всё-таки крикнула вслед исчезающему человеку: - Постойте! – и даже протянула руку. Вздрогнула, когда её запястье перехватили крепкие пальцы.

-Ты чего, детектив?! – резким диссонансом прозвучал рядом реальный голос.

Яко осторожно приоткрыла глаза и увидела Годая. Тот держал её за руку и с тревогой покусывал проколотую губу.

-Чего кричишь так? Кошмар? – спросил он, разжимая пальцы и поправляя одеяло, которым она была укрыта. На этот раз девушка ночевала на узком диванчике в офисе. А всё потому, что дело той старушки затянулось до пяти утра. Сейчас в окно светило полуденное солнце… Полуденное?

-А сколько времени?! – подхватилась Яко, уже привычно вытирая рукавом мокрое лицо.

-Около часа дня. Вставай, нужно ещё результаты полицаям отдать, - проворчал Шинобу, отойдя к столу, чтобы сложить бумаги.

-Час дня?! А я ещё не купила букет и палочки! – Девушка в панике отбросила одеяло, вспомнив, что сегодня за день.

-По дороге купим, не кипишуй, - схватил её за шиворот Годай. Повернул к себе и всмотрелся в лицо. – Что за? Опять кошмар о голодной смерти снился? Иди отмывай глаза, на кладбище так не заявишься!

-Хорошо! – Яко поправила воротник и тут же застыла от удивления: - Вы тоже знаете, какой сегодня день?!

-Приехали! – рыкнул Шинобу. – За семь лет и не такое выучить придётся! В эту пору ты приезжаешь только ради него.

-Но там и полицейские будут… - промямлила девушка.

-Они всегда там ошиваются! – взорвался от заветного слова бывший якудза. – Ничего, им полезно понервничать! – Он выдохнул и уже тише произнёс: - Благовония я купил, сигареты тоже. Заскочим в участок, потом за цветами. Шевелись хоть немного, а?

-Да! – непонятно чему обрадовалась Яко и кинулась умываться и запудривать тёмные круги. Вздохнула – а ведь обещала Нейро не плакать… Особенно по поводу погибших друзей. Или она не поэтому недавно плакала? Что же снилось ей до того, как её позвали по имени? Она потёрла веки, пытаясь снова увидеть знакомый силуэт. Но перед глазами разбегались только красные круги.

* * *

Пока ехали на кладбище, Годай рассказал о могиле Сая:

-Деревца быстро растут и зеленеют рано. Дорога туда всё хуже – зарастает, но я на внедорожнике пока ещё добираюсь. Если хочешь, съездим к нему в выходной.

-Да, спасибо! Там я уже давно не была, тоже нужно цветы положить, - согласилась Яко, придерживая на коленях букет белых хризантем. Выглянула в окно.

На улице было чуть пасмурно, но дождём не пахло. Просто лёгкая дымка закрывала слепящее солнце и делала голубое небо сизым. Идеальная погода для такого дня.

Дождавшись, когда малознакомые полицейские начнут расходиться с кладбища, Яко подошла к оставшимся у памятника людям. Ишигаки, Тодороки, Усуи, Цукуши, Хигучи. Девушка оглянулась на Годая, презрительно задержавшегося в стороне, и поприветствовала сотрудников правопорядка. Кто обрадовался, кто сдержанно кивнул. Яко положила свой букет рядом с другими, зажгла новую палочку благовоний.

После молчания и молитвы она обернулась. Усуи мрачно смотрел в сторону, а остальные переглядывались.

-Этот мерзавец так и не дал себя догнать, - процедил начальник, поправляя очки.

-Вы же всегда утверждали, что это он за вами не успевает, - смущённо заметила Яко.

-Нет, - отрезал Усуи и ткнул себя в грудь: - Он вот тут меня обогнал! Вертит мной как хочет, я из-за него скоро преступником стану!

Мужчина невнятно произнёс ещё что-то, неловко закурил и, расчихавшись, бросил сигарету на каменный уступ. Кивнул помощнику и удалился к машине. Цукуши установил тлеющую сигарету вертикально и обратился к Яко:

-Шеф руководил уничтожением оставшихся пешек Сикса.

-Да, я это знаю, - ответила она и тут же замолкла, когда полицейский чуть мотнул головой, требуя выслушать.

-Я к тому, что он сейчас сказал. Именно тогда, после смерти Сасазуки он решил, что в память о друге будет иногда поступать подобно ему. Вы же знаете про связи инспектора с якудза и прочими незаконными группировками? Когда шеф стал использовать некоторые, скажем так, нечестные уловки, все были в шоке – чтобы такой законопослушный человек как он! Но шеф семь лет назад напрямую сказал уже бывшему начальнику: часто «тёмные» методы оказываются гораздо эффективнее честных. И признал, что этим будет заниматься половина его души, унаследованная от погибшего друга.

-Хотите сказать, господин Усуи понял, что на войне все средства хороши, и иногда использует методы инспектора Сасазуки?! – обомлела Яко.

-Именно так, - подтвердил Цукуши, с улыбкой глянув на отваливших челюсти сотрудников.

-Так вот почему он не гнушается моей нелегальной помощи! – сообразил Хигучи, почёсывая макушку. – Наш-то чистоплюй…

-Вот почему за семь лет у него ни одного провала, - скривился Ишигаки и грозно сжал кулаки. – А всё благодаря сами знаете кому! Вот же змей!

Яко с Шизукой рассмеялись. После чего все замолчали на минуту – им было ясно, что Усуи тогда мстил за друга, а потом просто не смог от него отказаться. И теперь в мыслях продолжал вечное соревнование с ним как с достойным соперником. А всё для того, чтобы стремиться к новым вершинам.

-Ишигаки, как поживают ваши модели для сборки? – улыбнулась Яко. – Видела в газете статью про ваш рекорд.

-О да! – тут же воодушевился парень. – Совершенствую мастерство! Скоро будет величайшая коллекция! – Он оживлённо замахал руками, но почти сразу сник под взглядом напарницы. – Только вот…

-Что? – прыснула от его несчастного вида Яко.

-У него деньги улетают в трубу, - холодно сообщила Тодороки, щипая товарища за щёку. – И по службе он не продвинулся, потому что всё в игрушки играет.

-Я и не хочу продвигаться! – возмутился Джун. – И вообще я гений по раскрытию дел!

Они продолжили спорить, а Яко стало грустно от воспоминаний.

-Инспектор Сасазука тоже не хотел продвижения. А ваши фигурки и правда мешали работе.

Оба бывших подчинённых упомянутого человека вмиг затихли, переглянувшись. У женщины слёзы выступили на глазах, и мрачный Ишигаки потрепал её по голове. Они поклонились могиле и медленно пошли к своей машине. Хигучи зашагал следом, махнув Яко на прощание.

-Скажите, каким инспектор был до трагедии в семье? – спросила она у Цукуши. Тот покосился на подошедшего наконец Годая и заговорил глуховато:

-Мне кажется, он изначально был молчаливым, серьёзным и холодным. Но когда я с ним познакомился, он ещё не замкнулся в себе, умел даже улыбаться, хоть и редко. Подшучивал над сокурсниками, никому не отказывал в помощи, будь то учёба или ещё что.

-Но то, что вы говорите, не сильно отличается от виденного нами, - возразила Яко. Годай как раз и зажёг и положил на постамент новую сигарету – из принесённой пачки. Струйка серого дыма потянулась вверх, наполняя чистый воздух запахом до боли знакомого табака. Шинобу тоже закурил.

-Да, возможно, - кивнул Цукуши. – Но чтобы заметить изменения, нужно было знать его до и после. Он очень переменился. И так не сильно открытый, тогда совсем ушёл вглубь себя, оставив снаружи только холодного и равнодушного инспектора. Внутри него, как оказалось, зрела чёрная месть, съедала душу, жизнь. Шеф до сих пор винит себя, что не придал этому значения. Сасазука словно омертвел, наверно потому и не боялся смерти. Но он перестал быть человеком в прямом смысле…

«А ведь и Нейро так сказал, - вспомнила Яко. – Сказал, что зверь вырвался наружу, а до того выжидал, пока Сасазука найдёт убийцу, чтобы отомстить. Поступки зверя не смог предсказать даже демон! Что уж говорить про людей… Чёрная месть. Он вершил свою месть, будучи одетым в чёрное. Траур? Или же…»

-Чёрное – одежда наёмных убийц, - сказал Годай. И Яко сообразила, что последние мысли нечаянно озвучила. – И якудза. Он отбросил свою суть инспектора и вершил самосуд.

-Да. И ты права насчёт траура по семье, который он всегда носил, - добавил Цукуши. – Когда Сасазука понял, что полиции многое недоступно, стал искать информацию на стороне. Уже тогда он перестал быть обычным инспектором. Шеф возненавидел это, поэтому так рьяно отрицал всё противозаконное. Он считал, что друг для него потерян.

-Но теперь сам наполовину такой же, - невесело улыбнулась Яко. И подумала о том, каким Сасазука появлялся в её снах. – Господин Цукуши. Он всегда ходил в сером костюме. И совсем недолго – в чёрном. Не знаете, раньше он носил белую одежду?

-Откуда ты?.. – полицейский осёкся, и они с Годаем одинаково удивлённо посмотрели на неё. Яко ждала. Мужчина кашлянул и сказал: - Да, у него был домашний костюм, подаренный родителями. Белого цвета. Шеф всё ворчал, что маркий очень. Но Сасазука отшучивался или пропускал замечание мимо ушей. Сколько его помню, костюм был чистый… А всё-таки, почему ты спросила?

-Он мне снится, - призналась Яко. – Почему-то в белом костюме. Хотя я помню его только в сером и чёрном.

-Прям градации серого, - хмыкнул Шинобу, ещё раз меняя сигарету на постаменте. От её зажжённого кончика повалил чёрный дымок, потом посерел и, наконец, стал белёсым. Все трое поражённо смотрели на эту смену цвета. Она словно послужила наглядной иллюстрацией к сказанному. Годай нервно затянулся своей сигаретой. Цукуши поправил галстук. А Яко скрестила руки на груди, защищаясь от внезапно пробившего озноба. Показалось или нет, что белая струйка дыма на миг стала похожа на маленький силуэт мужчины? Девушка зажмурилась. А когда открыла глаза, дымок стелился по земле, а поднявшийся ветер перебирал цветы в букетах. Белые лилии и хризантемы выделялись на фоне серого могильного камня и чёрной земли вокруг.

-Он был хорошим человеком, - произнёс Цукуши, отдал честь и направился по тропинке к воротам кладбища. Оттуда на дорогу выехала последняя полицейская машина. И вокруг воцарилась тишина, прерываемая шумом далёкого моря.

-Кстати, тот Потрошитель-то, - начал Годай.

-Сай? – складывая букеты поплотнее, уточнила Яко.

-Ну да. Он ведь превратился в этого копа. Помнишь, какого именно?

-Вы про то, что он был в сером костюме?

-Ага. Я тебе тогда говорил, что он благодарил за обоих. А сейчас ещё вот что сообразил… Он ведь с тобой попрощался.

-Образ в том костюме он, наверно воссоздал, потому что мне привычнее было, - задумчиво сказала Яко. – А насчёт прощания… – Тут  и до неё дошёл горький смысл последних слов Сая. От понятого у девушки жестоко сдавило горло, а глаза заболели. – Он же… - выдавив это, она закашлялась.

-Пацан сказал, что полностью считал его сознание. То бишь озвучил последние мысли копа, тот ведь не смог это сделать. Так или нет? Совет не объедаться. Беспокойство за тебя, вечно влипающую в истории. Очень даже в его духе. Строил из себя старшего брата, тоже мне! – фыркнул Шинобу и яростно затушил сигарету.

«Да, Ая сказала, что Сасазука оставил мне улыбку. Но даже после смерти он передал и благодарность, через Сая. – Яко с большим трудом заставила себя не плакать. А когда предательские слёзы всё-таки появились, запрокинула голову – вдруг закатятся обратно? И улыбнулась сизому небу с мыслью: - Мы отомстили за вас и вашу семью. Спите спокойно, инспектор».

Среди шума ветра девушке послышался тихий вздох. Дым от сигареты устремился вверх.

-Так и знал, что понадобится, - проворчал рядом Годай и протянул Яко платок. Она отказалась, быстро смахивая солёные капли со скул. Робко спросила:

-Он ведь теперь снова белый, правда? Каким и был в начале…

-Ну, чёрный ему шёл больше, - криво усмехнулся Годай, собирая дотлевшие сигареты и палочки благовоний в пакет. Покосился на спутницу, снова готовую заплакать, и похлопал её по макушке. – Теперь наверняка белый, в твоей памяти уж точно.

Яко кивнула, и они медленно пошли обратно к машине. Предстояло ещё съездить на могилу Сая. Потом отправиться за границу к одному мафиози. Но сейчас девушка думала только о нём. О том, кто ненадолго (и навсегда) заменил ей старшего брата и отца. О том, кто оберегал её сны и звал по имени, чтобы вызволить из кошмарных снов прошлого. О чёрно-серо-белом человеке. Сасазуке Эйши.


End file.
